


Cuddles

by AmericanMemer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluffy, Other, REALLY short story, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanMemer/pseuds/AmericanMemer
Summary: A small story about cuddles





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> holy fuck im not dead yet but this story wouldn't go up for some reason

“Babe! I’m back! Where you at?” Bing hollered as he took off his shoes and coat.

“I’m in the living room!” You answered back.

Bing walked over and flopped down on the couch, sinking into it. He groaned as the tension from his body started to loosen up from the stessful day he had.

“How’d the filming go? You look drained.” You asked, turning off the television to pay full attention to him.

“Stressful and slow; we ran into a few technical problems, googs nearly took out our cameraman, and will wouldn’t stop interrupting our takes. It was a hassle today.” His voice sounded strained and rough, how did he manage to stay sane during all of that?

“I know just how to fix this, come here.” You pulled him close to you and laid him on your chest, rubbing circles in his back and massaging his head lightly. He sighed happily as he sank into the soothing touches.

Bing sighed contently "Thank you, this is exactly what i needed."

You hummed soft songs to him as he drifted off to sleep, his snore catching you off guard, making you giggle. You attempted to pick him up, with great success, and carried him slowly to the bedroom. Laying him down gently on the covers and moving yourself closer to him. Wrapping your arms around him and holding him close, humming happily as sleep started drifting into your mind as well.

“Sweet dreams my love.” You whispered as sleep took over.


End file.
